


Hot Chocolate and Leather Jackets

by intabularasa



Series: Faberry Week [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry Week, Long-Distance Relationship, Metro North, they actually use their metro north passes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Rachel visits Quinn in New Haven, fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Faberry Week 2012: Metro North prompt.
> 
> Moved here from my FF.net account.

"Are you _kidding_ me right now? Rachel whined into the receiver.

Quinn's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" she asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"The train."

"What about it? Did it break down? Are you okay?" hundreds of terrible possibilities run through her mind and she desperately wants to hold the brunette to make sure she's safe.

"I'm fine, but it seems that our train schedules were wrong."

"What does that mean?"

The blonde feels small arms wrap around her waist. She jumps slightly at the touch before the familiarity of the touch settles in. She relaxes and leans backward into a warm body. A slight pressure is felt against her back when a warm cheek rests against her jacket.

"It means that I'm here early," a low voice murmurs from behind her, slightly muffled by the leather.

Breathing in the scent of _Quinn_  and tightening her grip on the taller woman, Rachel lets out a deep sigh. It's incredible how much she's missed having Quinn in he arms. Without her there, it's as if she's missing a piece of herself. Cheesy, yes, but Rachel's never been one to shy away from the dramatics.

Feeling Quinn drape her arms across her's, she lets out another deep breath, snuggling closer.

After high school, they had stayed in touch like Quinn requested. They'd started out by a text every so often in early summer. Before long, they began to call each other, their conversations lasting hours on end. By the time school started and Quinn put her metro pass to use for the first time, they'd began to, at least, text each other daily, often all day.

Over time, their messages and long talks had taken on a flirty edge. Neither girl saw it coming, but when it did, they embraced it. Upon Quinn's visit, the flirting only intensified. At some point escalating to down right inappropriate touching, both women using suggestive words to strengthen the message behind the contact.

By the end of Quinn's visit, their lips were meeting frantically in a desperate, heated kiss. Pale hands had gripped the brunette's hips and Rachel's nails clawed at her partner's leather jacket.

Rachel's certain that Quinn now wears that jacket just to torment her. The blonde had worn it during every visit since.

Quinn turns in her arms, moving hers to twine around Rachel's neck and rake through thick locks of hair.

"I've missed you," she hums lowly, twirling a wavy bundle through long fingers.

Rachel hums in response and presses her lips against the glossed pink ones before her. Quinn reacts immediately, moving her hands from the shorter woman's hair to wrap her arms fully around her girlfriend's soft neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Rachel's hands move from the blonde's slim waist to run over her back between the baby blue dress and black, swoon-worthy jacket.

When a shiver plays along Quinn's spine, neither girl can tell if it's from the diva's touch or the chilled air.

Pulling away slowly, Rachel takes in the breathtaking sight of her flushed girlfriend. "Cold?" The blonde bonds her head in a slight nod. Rachel smiles broadly and presses her forehead to Quinn's. "Well, then. Take me home."

* * *

 "Fuck!" Rachel nearly dropped her mug when the hot liquid scorched her tongue.

"It's called _hot_ chocolate, Baby," Quinn teased, moving past Rachel with a bag of marshmallows and her own steaming mug before plopping onto the couch.

"I just wanted a sip…" Rachel pouted, jutting her lower lip out to an outrageous extent while taking her spot next to Quinn, folding her knees to rest against those of the taller girl.

"Don't pout, I'm trying to control myself."

Rachel reached over to pull the bag of marshmallows from Quinn's lap. She pops a few into her drink before setting the bag on her own legs, "And you can't do that if I'm pouting?"

Quickly shaking her head, Quinn's hazel eyes darted to Rachel's smirking lips for a moment before she forced them back to chocolate orbs. "Uh-uh. You're irresistible."

Rachel shoved her smirk aside, a mischievous glint growing in her eyes. Her lips transformed into a less-exaggerated pout. She parts them slightly, noting that Quinn's speckled irises follow the change. Quinn's breath hitches slightly in her throat and her tongue darts out to wet suddenly dry lips. Rachel can't hold her smirk back any longer and it comes back with twice the force it had before.

The smaller women sets her slightly-less-hot hot chocolate on the coffee table before moving to gently remove Quinn's from somewhat trembling long fingers to do the same. Rachel's smirk turns to a devious smile as she moves at an agonizingly slow pace to press her lips against Quinn's right ear, "Then why try?"

An equally wicked smile manifests on Quinn's face when Rachel shifts to straddle her, knocking the marshmallows across the floor and cushions in the process. Quinn breaks her devilish grin to giggle when she sees the brunette whine, mourning the loss of their treats.

Rachel's eyes form a playful glare to chide her girlfriend's teasing before she switches it to a light smile, placing that smile to soft lips. The blonde hums in delight, causing Rachel to break into a grin. She tames it, however, in favor of kissing Quinn once more.

As she deepens the kiss, Quinn's hands roam to grip Rachel's hips. Small hands tangle in golden tendrils. Rachel runs her teeth across Quinn's bottom lip in hopes of gaining her tongue access to that delicious mouth of hers. Quinn's lips part but her tongue slips into the diva's mouth before the brunette can even think to move her own. A moan sounds into the air and not even a god would be capable of telling whom it came from had one heard it.

When the need for air pressed against their lungs they pulled back, panting heavily and damn near gasping for air.

Rachel presses her forehead to Quinn's, both sets of eyes still closed tightly, "I love you," she breathes in a voice barely above a whisper.

Quinn's eyes open slowly in question and the brunette pulls back, her eyes flying open when she realizes that her thought had found a voice. Quinn cuts her off when she sees the preparation for an apologetic babble forming in the eyes of the vision before her, "I love you too." The words sounded automatic and she shook her head as if it would delete them from the air. " _I love you,_ " she repeats, this time piling as much emotion as she can into those three little words.

Nobody spoke for what felt like hours as the women processed their words. Finally, Rachel's voice quietly broke the silence, "You do?"

A grin broke onto the blonde's face and she nodded, Rachel's expression growing to match hers. Quinn adjusted their position so she was stretched across the couch with Rachel still straddling her hips. Blonde hair falls across a long forgotten leather jacket as the taller girl lowers herself to lay down.

Rachel rests her elbows just above Quinn's shoulders, one hand moving to play with her hair and the other cupping her girlfriend's right cheek. Their lips meet softly as Rachel's body presses to Quinn's and Quinn moves her hands to grip jean-clad thighs.

They stay that way, entwined together on the couch long into the night. As darkness falls, clothes are discarded and soft noises leave swollen lips to echo against decorated walls. Weak pairs of legs stumble into a bed and shaky arms cover chilled bodies with soft blankets. Sleep eventually takes over the women, forcing a sexy leather jacket and pair of mugs now filled with cold hot chocolate to go forgotten.


End file.
